


If Hippo Creatures Be Near, Keep a Close Eye On Your Teammates (or Just Keith)

by Stumbling-While-Balancing (Rellanka)



Series: The Hippo Verse(s All) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Give Keith all the hippos, I blame the Paladin Handbook Quiz for this, Keith adopts an interesting animal family, Keith is a hippo person, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Stumbling-While-Balancing
Summary: This is Reason #2839 why you shouldn't let Keith go wondering on his own.





	If Hippo Creatures Be Near, Keep a Close Eye On Your Teammates (or Just Keith)

Shiro frowned as he surveyed the team, noticing the distinct lack of his boyfriend's presence.

“Where’s Keith?” He asked, scanning the landscape behind them as though it would cause Keith to magically appear. 

Lance shrugged, “I don’t know! He said something about seeing the world’s natural wildlife and then just bailed on us. I haven’t seen him since.”

“Ooooh, he’ll want to be careful!” Coran said, popping out from nowhere and causing Shiro to jump as he suddenly appeared beside him, “This is the home of the dreadful Yezkel’s, large beasts shaped a little like your world’s hippos, but with fangs like razor-sharp knives and the ability to breathe fire.”

Shiro’s eyes widened steadily during Coran’s speech, before finally narrowing with dread and worry. 

“We need to find Keith, now!” He snapped, already striding past the team to begin the search, much to the team’s confusion.

It took Pidge and Hunk offering to find a way to track Keith through his suit before Shiro was willing to stay and not go sprinting off into the wild in search of his boyfriend. It seemed to take forever for the device that would let them find Keith was completed, but finally Pidge and Hunk had the device ready, and the team took off in search. 

“I don’t get it,” Lance muttered mostly to himself as they hiked across the country side, “Keith’s Lion would be reacting if he was in danger, and besides, I know I doubt Mullet’s intelligence on a good day, but surely he’s smart enough to avoi-“

He stopped short at the sight that met them as the team rounded a bend. Grazing happily on what stood as the world’s ‘grass’ a herd of Yezkel’s stood before them. 

…And right in the fucking center of them sat Keith, smiling softly and leaning back against the side of a Yezkel that was lazing on the ground while stroking its head, another Yezkel snuffing at his hair happily. 

Shiro winced as some of the Yezkel’s spotted the team and began reacting to their presence, grouping around Keith protectively and snorting warning breaths, some of which were charring the grass.

“Keith, I need you to carefully get up and walk away from the man-eating hippos, okay?”

Keith regarded his boyfriend and the team with pursed lips, before leaning his head back on the Yezkel’s side and closing his eyes. “No. I’m keeping them.”

“Keith, baby-“

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> So my muse has been difficult, but when it heard about Keith being a hippo person, it was like: We should write this. We should write this now. ~~WTF, muse? WTF? I couldn't have had this kind of inspiration for the other prompts I want to write?~~
> 
> Written in like, half an hour so tell me if it’s terrible or not.


End file.
